


鹿

by smartshadow



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartshadow/pseuds/smartshadow
Summary: 猎人!solal  斑鹿♂!mikele  驯鹿♀!flo人外 指'奸精神米flo 那啥索flo梗源是https://fx.weico.net/share/43183854.html?weibo_id=4302964530998925 热评第一因为实在太雷 楠los看完梗之后已经一个小时没理我了





	鹿

春天florent结识了一匹金棕色的斑鹿。斑鹿不该出现在这里，他们受不住严寒。而mikele可以，他与普通的那些不一样。mikele是个吟游诗人，去过太多地方，他会讲另一片森林的故事，讲大海、鲜花和音符。florent无可自拔地爱慕他，显然mikele也有同样的意思。

秋天的时候mikele向他道别。“我要去追星星啦，”mikele说，“我追着它们去了好多地方；等我找到它们就带一颗给你。”

florent迷茫。他愚钝懵懂的世界观知道星星遥不可及，但他更愿意相信mikele。

mikele总是对的。

那天晚上他们在星星底下做爱。mikele趴在他的背上，把自己用力送进他湿润的窄道，吻他柔软的耳背和脖颈。florent的泪混在晨露里，因为悲伤和快感痉挛。

-  
mikele离开了。florent为陪伴他错过迁徙，鹿群不知所踪，偌大的森林只剩下他一头驯鹿。冬季时常出现枪响，florent随着爆裂声趔趄；没有人教他怎样自保，他只能祈祷猎人离他远些。

但健壮漂亮的florent很难不引人注意。没多久就有子弹擦过他的腿，皮肉蹭破，鲜血汩汩流出。他试图拖着伤腿逃跑，猎狗很快追上来咬住他。

有人赶到了，手里双筒猎枪的硝烟味还没散，florent不用回头就能闻到。他伏在地上喘，身体却是绷紧了戒备，鹿角是他用来拼死一搏的唯一倚仗。但猎人温柔地抚摸他的背。人类的体温暖和极了，隔着厚厚的皮毛也能感受到温度，florent正在流失的血液使他不得不正视寒冷，他无法拒绝这个。

“shhhhh，乖孩子，好孩子。别怕，”solal压低声音安抚，“我不会伤害你，我只是…”

florent晃晃耳朵。

“找你借点东西。”

florent当然听不懂他的话。不过solal看上去并不准备要他的命，这个认知使他放松下来。solal继续小声哄着，手慢慢滑向他的臀部，找到被绒毛覆盖的孔穴。

solal把穴口揉开，探入三根手指。对鹿没必要怜香惜玉。

冬季本不是发情的季节。然而才过去没几天，florent屁股里还夹着mikele的精液，阴道湿润柔软，没给异物造成任何阻碍。solal摸了一手黏腻，捻了捻心下了然，手指弓起蹭过肉道内的敏感点，florent惊得一跳。

solal捏他的尾巴，笑骂道：“跑什么跑，又不是没做过。被那头野鹿射了这么多倒也没见你知道躲。”

florent呜呜地哀鸣。他的身体贪恋人类给予的快感，即使他明知道这意味着不忠诚和背叛。他在本能面前一败涂地。

猎人的手很巧。他在敏感点周围打转，指甲刮蹭柔软的阴道黏膜，使florent分泌出更多液体来。florent哪能承受这个，他从前获得的只有mikele毫无技巧的横冲直撞，就那个都能让他双腿打颤。伤口的疼痛完全能够忽略不计，他的大脑无法从连绵不断的快感中分神。

florent的身体不自然地高热，晕乎乎离昏厥只差半步。solal还在继续，他还没收集够需要的母鹿体液。florent猜测他会是第一头因为做爱死亡的鹿。

florent被迫承受了数分钟的连续高潮。solal终于满意了，他抽出手指，把流得到处都是的多余液体蹭到皲裂的树干上，起身离开。florent叼住他的裤腿。

solal停下来，florent玻璃珠似的眼睛水汪汪地盯着他。solal叹气，半跪下来吻他的鹿角和鼻子。

“你会生很多漂亮小宝宝的。”他发誓说。

-  
第一个被气味引过来的是mikele。他跑得过快了，根本没有在意四周潜伏的危机。solal只一枪就命中，他很惊讶这种地方竟然有斑鹿。

florent什么都不知道。他忙着照顾肚子里的小生命，皮下开始堆积松软的脂肪，孕期的激素使他散发出甜熟的气息。欣悦和希望的情绪笼罩了他。

他在夜幕下沉睡。天边一颗星星落了。


End file.
